Jack Murray
"Ok Bro" Jack is One of Stacey's Best friends and her Former Love interest. Looks Jack is a very good looking boy. He is quite tall and has white- blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. Stacey describes him as not made of muscles like Bradley, but fit and muscular all the same. Personality He has a good sense of humour, but to much funnyness makes him confused, especially sarcastic comments, which is a problem as stacey is v.v.sarcastic. Jack is also very serious at times and he was looking for an long term intense relationship, which suited Katie fine as she is a very organised person who needs to know what is going on. History Pre-school Jack met Stacey, Katie, Bradley and Kimberley at pre-school. He first met Kimberley and Stacey when they were arguing about whose turn it was on the slide and the accidently pushed him off! He met Katie when it was their turn to set the table and she accidently dropped the cups onto his foot. Jack met a lot of people through accidents, but he had known Bradley since they were babies as they are next door neighbours. Primary At primary, Katie, stacey, jack and Bradley became even firmer friends, when a school trip to the museum went horribly wrong! (Read more in The Adventures of Stacey Parker:Before the Books) Family Jack has two brothers, both who are older than him. His mum and dad are both scientists, and want him to be one too when he grows older, this putting a lot of pressure on him at school. In '10 Things I Could've Taught Florence Nightinglale' Jack's grandfather (Alfred) goes into hospital and Jack gets very worried about him as his relationship with his grampy is v.v.important to him as he is the only one who does not squash hi with pressure and expectations. Friends Jack's three main friends are Stacey, Katie and Bradley. Bradley Bradley and Jack are next door neighbours, and have known each other since they were tiny. They are great mates, and now know to never let a girl come between them (this happened once before). Stacey Jack has known Stacey since pre-school, where they met during a fight between her and Kimberley, concluding in them accidently pushing him off the slide. Now, their relationship is very complicated, as they were former lovers until Katie revealed that she liked Jack and they got together. They are now just friends, but neither of them can forget their brief relationship and that leads to it being a bit awkward. Katie Katie is Jack's friend and girlfriend. they met at pre-shool during a diastrous table-laying incident, and have been friends ever since. They got together during the summer, when Stacey realised that she actually liked Bradley, not Jack. Enemies Jack does not have many enemies, as he is a kind, friendly person who likes eveveryone. However he does hold a grudge against Kimberley and the Possy, because Kimberley lied and hurt his friends more than once.